


You, Always, Forever

by Lycoria (Heartseed082)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Felix Hugo Fraldarius is Bad at Feelings, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Glenn Fraldarius, Mentioned Miklan (Fire Emblem), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, My First Fanfic, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Smart Sylvain Jose Gautier, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, minor Mercedes von Martritz/Annette Fantine Dominic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartseed082/pseuds/Lycoria
Summary: When Felix (tries) to confront Sylvain about his philandering, he had no idea what course their relationship would take. From childhood friends, to...? Step by step, the distance closes.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 4





	You, Always, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Since this is my first work ever, I'm super nervous aha😅  
> First chapter is based on their C-Support.  
> I love them so much😫  
> English is not my native language, and I've got no one to beta-read so....sorry for any mistakes.  
> Just fyi, it's By-lad in this one.  
> It's...kinda slow burn, like, this is gonna be 4 or 5 chapters so...not so slow? slow burn?

He's had enough.  
Ever since the start of their year at Garreg Mach Monastery, Felix has watched, quietly (although some would say his glares were louder than Bernadetta’s anxious screeches), as Sylvain was making an utter fool of himself. Flirting and chasing after any girl unfortunate enough to catch his interest for the moment. Playing around, causing trouble for everyone. Mainly Ingrid, who always ends up having to clean up his mess.  
But after today’s mission, witnessing the redheads sloppy fighting that almost got him hacked in half by an axe, he couldn't just walk away without giving Sylvain a piece of his mind.  
Why can't the idiot understand?  
It's not that Felix doesn't care, after all. It is precisely because he cares that he wants Sylvain to concentrate on his training a bit more. Felix can't always be there to protect his comrades. What if an enemy overpowers Felix? If his classmates aren't strong enough, if Felix fails to be strong enough...he doesn't want to die, nor does he want to bury someone he cherishes ever again. Not like Glenn.  
'Glenn…' He needs to get stronger. He won’t be beaten by the dead. Nor the living.  
He may not be able to show his brother just how strong he’s become, he may not be able to surpass Glenn, the 'true knight'…but he won’t give up. There is no need to surpass someone he does not strive to be, anyway. He can measure his strength with other skilled fighters. He will become stronger. He will survive, no matter what. He definitely won’t die a 'foolish, honorable' death.

He doesn't have to search long to find Sylvain.  
Oddly enough, the two of them never seem to be far away from each other on the Monastery grounds. Huh.  
Felix was just about to call out to him when he came to an abrupt halt. Girls. Sylvain was surrounded by a group of girls, flirting and fake-smiling his way through, letting them fuss over him and his ‘near death experience’ just a few hours ago.  
Felix's chest kinda hurt at the sight. Ah. Probably because Sylvain's antics piss him off…or the cooing girls. Well...he can talk to Sylvain later. He's not in the mood to deal with Sylvain's female entourage. Might as well go get some training in. "I’ve got to clear my head a bit…" he mutters to himself.  
Turning on his heels, Felix makes his way to the training grounds, unaware of a certain redheads lingering gaze.  
Clearing his mind was harder this time around. For reasons unknown, Felix’s thoughts kept going back to his…what? Childhood friend? Can he really call what they have now friendship? He hasn’t seen Sylvain again ever since…the funeral. He’s still the same idiot from back then, but at the same time, he’s not. More like…‘He’s even more of a lazy bum…If only he’d take his training more seriously. Well, it’s not like he’s weak, but strength alone won’t save you on the battlefield. He’s got a strong physique, if only he’d take advantage of it’  
Now that he thinks about it, Sylvain does have a nice build. He also can’t deny the others good looks. A shame his character didn’t evolve with the rest of him.  
"Ugh, just forget about it…"  
He does not forget about it.

An hour into his training, Felix hears familiar footsteps approach.  
"Hey, Felix, you free? You don't look very busy." Seriously? "Let's go find some girls to chat with. "  
Sylvain approaches, looking as carefree as can be, invading the swordsman’s bubble.  
Felix only bristles at that, shoulders going tense and heat rising to his cheeks. "Chat with them by yourself. You're interrupting my training." ‘Girls again, huh’  
Sylvain, however, is not dissuaded by the harsh treatment. "Hey, come on. Don't talk like that. How long have we known each other?" He closes the distance between them, practically glued to Felix’s side now.  
Felix tries to subtly get away. Too close. He's feeling weird, almost...nervous? Giddy? No, he must have eaten something weird today. Yeah. He must be sick. "Long enough if you ask me. We only know each other because of our parents' friendship. I didn't have a say in it"  
‘I don’t regret our friendship though ‘goes unsaid.  
"Is that how it went? Huh. I remember it more like you always following me around. Whenever there was something wrong—like you lost to your brother or you fought with Dimitri—you'd come crying to me. You were so meek and pure back then, cute even... like a baby brother." Sylvain casually puts his arm around Felix’s shoulders, giving him a light squeeze, shooting him that big, goofy grin (a genuine one, not the fake abomination).  
‘Baby…brother?’ Strange. That didn’t sit well with him. At all. Actually, scratch that. He’s pissed now.  
Felix clenches his fists and mutters under his breath "That's enough."  
Sylvain glances down; getting even closer to hear his friend this time, and asks, "What?"  
Felix shoves him off, backing up a bit to get some distance between them. "I said, 'That's enough.'"  
The redhead puts his hands up in surrender, as if to show he means no harm. "Hey! Sorry. I just came to see if you wanted to pick up some girls. I didn't mean to get on your nerves."  
The swordsman brings his hand up to his face, covering half of it while letting out a deep sigh. "Look. You've been getting on my nerves for years. I've tried to be patient with you, but I'm tired of holding my tongue. You're reckless in your personal affairs and in battle. And you're always prattling on about women!"  
Frustrating. This conversation is just so…frustrating.  
The redhead looks up to the sky, rubbing his chin as if he had to think hard on how to answer. "Well, if a man sees a pretty girl, he can't just let her pass by without commenting. That's just rude." He looks back to Felix, flashing him a smile.  
"You're insatiable. Do you ever stop? Certainly not to practice your sword technique. You always skip training. And you never consider how your actions hurt others...or how you hold them back." ‘Ah…too harsh, Felix.. .’ he thinks to himself. But as always, he can’t stop the words from flowing out. Why does he lose control when it’s this idiot he’s dealing with? Felix averts his eyes to his right. Ah yes, the wall looks quite splendid. A masterpiece of brownish gray...  
At his remark, a flash of hurt crosses the redheads face. "That's never my intention. Come on, you know me better than that. I'm not really— Look, if that's the impression I've given you, then I'm sorry."  
Hearing the crestfallen tone, the swordsman makes the mistake to direct his gaze back to Sylvain.  
Sylvain looks positively like a kicked puppy now.  
‘Shit. Abort. Tactical retreat!.’  
"Hmph." Felix pushes past Sylvain, not looking back. He’s not good at this. He needs to get out of there, or else he might say something even worse, or, Goddess forbid, embarrassing. He’s angry, yes, but Sylvain doesn’t deserve Felix lashing out at him. This is not how he wanted their conversation to go. He slams the door to the training grounds shut behind him, maybe a bit too harshly.  
He stomps back to his room, passing by Byleth, who merely stares after him, not saying a word. Good. Felix doesn’t want to talk anymore today. His chest is hurting again, and he feels far too hot. Maybe he should go see Manuela, just in case he caught some disease.  
Byleth stares after his student, slightly worried by Felix’s complexion. Is it healthy when it’s that red? In his head, Sothis merely snorts.

Felix flops down on his bed unceremoniously, yet again letting out a heavy sigh.  
What did he do? He may have wanted to give Sylvain a piece of his mind, but he didn’t intend to hurt him like that.  
Why is he just so incapable with words?  
Like, yes, Sylvain does get on his nerves quite often, but he doesn’t hate him. The way he said it to the redhead though…who wouldn’t misunderstand?  
He has to apologize. Soon. This week…not today. His emotions are a muddled mess already, going back now might make things worse. Hah. Who is he kidding? He doesn’t dare look at Sylvain after that disaster.  
Still. If Felix makes a mistake, he owns up to it. That’s how he’s always done it for the past four years. However, this time is…different, somehow. He feels like he needs to actually build up the courage. Since when has Felix Hugo Fraldarius turned into a coward?  
"Ridiculous!"  
Frustrated with himself, the swordsman tosses his pillow against the wall, and watches as it hits the floor with a satisfying plop.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it for chapter 1.  
> Felix will get softer starting next chapter, promise.  
> Byleth is still trying to figure out what made Felix look like a pissed off tomato kitten.  
> Since this is my first time writing anything, ever, I would be happy to receive feedback,tips, etc.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
